livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Franco Atiradore (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 01 Experience: 421 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Pantheist NPC Usage: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (01) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Rogue) AC: 18 = + DEX (04) + Armor (04) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) + Rogue (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Rogue (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + Rogue (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + Rogue (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Composite Longbow: Attack: +6 = (01) + DEX (04) + MW (01) + Magic (00) (+2 STR, "Embosca") Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Spec: Range 110' Sawblade Sabre : Attack: +1 = (01) + STR (02) - TWF (02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2, Spec: Considered 'Light' for Off-Hand Use Sawblade Sabre : Attack: +1 = (01) + STR (02) - TWF (02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2, Spec: Considered 'Light' for Off-Hand Use Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue Bonus Feat: Exotic Weapon Proficiency Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Class Features Fighter (Archer) Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons, All Armor/Shields Bonus Feat: Double Slice Rogue (Sniper) - Not in Effect Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Sap, Shortbow, Shortsword Sneak Attack: +1d6 Damage Accuracy: Range Increment Penalties Halved Feats Exotic Weapon Prof (Human Bonus): Proficient with Sawtooth Sabre Two Weapon Fighting (Level 01 ): Penalties for TWF are reduced Double Slice (Fghtr Bonus): When TWF, apply full STR Bonus to both wpns Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start play with 900 Gold Devotee of the Green (Faith ): +1 Trait Bonus to K. (Geography) & K. (Nature) K. (Nature) is a Class Skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (00) (Rogue ) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 02 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chain Shirt (MW) 250 gp 25 lb Embosca (MW Comp LongBow) 600 gp 03 lb Arrows (Normal) (40) 02 gp 06 lb Arrows (Thistle) (20) 20 gp 03 lb Sawtooth Sabre (02) 70 gp 04 lb Dagger (02) 04 gp 02 lb Waterproof Sack 05 sp 00½ lb Potion (CLW, 04) 200 gp 00 lb Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Twine (50') 01 cp 00½ lb Fish Hook (02) 02 sp 00 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 46 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-115 116-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 27 SP: 03 CP: 04 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 15 Height: 5'6" Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Jade Green Skin Color: Bronzed Appearance: Average appearance, unremarkable Demeanor: A little rowdy, likes to socialize but doesn't mind being alone Background: Franco is the fifth (and youngest) child of Braganca Atiradore, the ruler of the Ducado de Atiradore in the Landadel Baronies. As he has no hope of inheriting the Ducado, Franco has been free to spend much of his time gadding about the countryside hunting, hanging out with the younger children of the more genteel nobles within the Ducado, and generally doing everything he can to stay out from under the feet of his father and older siblings, who are all quite temperamental and - unlike Franco - very much interested in the pursuit of personal power and the expansion of the Ducado. On his fifteenth birthday, Franco and his cronies were out celebrat- ing when things became quite rowdy. After all was said and done, the tavern in which they were drinking - and the city block around it - were razed to the ground. So as to avoid a riot, Duc Braganca informed the crowd that Franco would be executed, but that it would happen privately and with respect for his status as the son of the Duc. He hustled young Franco away and presented his young son with a very small plot of land - a tiny valley in the most ruggedly mountainous portion of the Ducado Atiradore - and the right to hunt the lands in a 50 mile radius around his valley. He then informed Franco that he was exiled to this valley and the area to which he enjoyed the right to hunt, and that he was not to show his face in any portion of the Ducado Atiradore in which he would be recognized for the rest of his life. Franco built himself a small hunting lodge and happily spent his time hunting the lands around his valley and fishing the small, cold stream that ran through it for trout. This satisfied him for several months, but then he began to long for interaction with others, for the socialization that his exile denied him. Donning his gear and sealing up his small cabin, Franco made his way out of the Baronies and across the intervening countryside to Venza. It didn't take him long to find the Dunn Wright Inn . . . Adventure Log Buyer's Remorse (Deceased Character) XP Received: 421 Treasure Received: 275 GP 2 SP 7 CP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 05, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 06, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters